


'Would You Like To Dance?'

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, No beta we die like dream's sanity, Physical Abuse, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers for Quackity's Stream: March 16th, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: Dream dances to the same beat with the same partner(s).A never ending loop.-------------------------Inspired by Quackity's stream, please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable, your mental health and safety comes first than a story.
Series: Stories of Block Men [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 27
Kudos: 203





	'Would You Like To Dance?'

**Author's Note:**

> Warning once more, I use torture elements in this story, and if that makes you uncomfortable please, click out of this. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy.

It's always the same dance, the same steps.

1, 2, 3.

1, 2, 3.

_A hammer to his hand, the blunt point of a pickaxe to his thigh, the drag of a sword_ _against his exposed arms._

The same rhythm, the same notes of music. To the exhilarating crescendos and slow diminuendos. 

_The sound of his screams, Sam's cold words, Quackity's cackles, his bones snapping._

Yet he's never able to learn the steps. His feet throb from doing the same moves.

_He can barely stand, can barely move, barely breathe. His breath rattles in his lungs as they fill up. He can only lay, a heap on the floor with broken legs._ __

He knows his dance partner -partners?- by know. His partner asks him questions ~~demands.~~ He always smiles, laughing softly as he answers. 

_'Give me the information, Dream. And this will all end.' **"No."**_

_'Do you know you deserve this?' " **Do I?"**_

_'Are you aware this is your consequence?' **"Is it?"**_

They always grin back, hands tightening their grip on his form. He never complains, no one hears him, anyway.

_'SAM!' 'PLEASE!' 'STOP-‘_

They always leave him tired, guide him to sit on a corner and wait for the next time they dance again.

_Quackity leaves, huffing at the lack of information, but with a satisfied smile at the prospect of_ more. _Quackity, much like Schlatt, has found a new addiction. But instead of hard liquor that makes the head fuzzy, this one comes in favored weapons. The way he can drag the sharp blades against skin, and find ways to make the one under him squirm, make the one under him_ **scream.**

Dream takes off his dance shoes, feet aching and muscles trembling at the energy. He takes a breath, yet for all he has taken his lungs never seem to receive enough.

_He's alone now. Wheezing breaths that do nothing to fill his lungs with the air it needs. The air smells of blood, and he thinks he can still hear the cackles of the other. His eyes stare blankly at the black roof as he lays. Droplets of purple tears sting against his wounds._

The music never stops, but at least it has switched for now. It's only a matter of time before he is asked to dance again. And he?

_ He slowly turns. _

He stretches-

_He crawls._

He takes steadying breath- 

_Drags himself to the warmth. To the burning sun._

He sees his partners wave at him, he laughs-

_He cries as the movement sends_ _electricity through his body._

He waves back-

_He keeps going, keeps dragging himself to the only source of scorching heat._

He leans his head back, closing his eyes as he relishes in the break. 

_His strength dwindles, arms too weak, too broken to drag him any further. His head lays on the obsidian, eyes never leaving the curtain of lava that works to keep him inside._

Eventually, the music will switch back and his partner will come, a smile that is too sharp on their lips, will ask him to dance again.

_He knows time is ticking, is moving on even if he has stopped moving. He knows that eventually Quackity will return once more. And he will be forced to feel pain again._

Will take his hand without waiting for an answer. He knows it won't matter anyway.

_He closes his eyes, stretches his arm and clutches at the edge, not caring for the way the lava melts his skin. He pulls himself forward-_

It is always the same dance... 

_Dream swam in lava._

**Author's Note:**

> How we feeling, fellas?
> 
> //sobs and screams into the void.
> 
> Me, looking at CC!Dream and basically everyone involved in the imprisonment arc: Can I get a break from crying about my favourite character for 5 MINUTES?!?!?
> 
> WHEN I SAID I WANTED DREAM CONTENT, I DID NOT MEAN THIS. 
> 
> No kidding, I legit started crying, hyperventilating and shaking. I was not AND am not okay.
> 
> Apart from that, mad respect to Quackity. Man KILLED it and by the seven seas the production was so fucking good. I loved the addition of the cinematic scenes. The shots were so beautiful and so well made. Applause to our actors of the first big Quackity Arc series? episode? Schlatt, Bad, Dream, Sam, and of course, Quackity. 
> 
> Bad's voice send chills down my spine reminding me A LOT of Red Skeppy. Schlatt with his comedic bullshit, and once again caught me off guard with fluent Spanish. Sam, and his Warden persona. And Dream, oh Dream, never ceases to amaze me. The way we were basically able to see the confident wall he had placed crumble into pure fear was incredible. His screams, calling out to Sam, one of his abusers to escape from Quackity only made me cry. 
> 
> Which, by the way, if anyone who reads this story has the gall to comment that Dream deserves literal torture, please get out of my story and never interact with my account again. You can hate the character, he has done awful things that cannot and should not be justified. Nor are you and the characters he has hurt obligated to forgive him for what he's done. But, no one, not Dream, not Bad, Sam, Ranboo, Tommy, no one, deserves or should go through torture. 
> 
> It is a traumatic experience, one that can and will shape the victim and the way they will live the rest of their life. 
> 
> I believe that is all! Chapter 17 of The Missing is in production, it will probably be up sometime during this weekend. 
> 
> With all of that said!
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always-
> 
> Till the next! <3


End file.
